Cream the Rabbit vs Milla Basset
=Cream vs. Milla= Cream vs Milla is a What-if Death Battle made by Ganime. Description Episode 2- Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Freedom Planet! These two cute, heroine kids are about to fight to in a Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Kids.... Boomstick: I hated them like the plague. Wiz: But what if they're so adorable you could get diabetes. Boomstick: Still will never enjoy a single second of them, like Cream Flight member of Team Rose Wiz: And Milla, the Tertiary member of Lilac's Team. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Cream the Rabbit Wiz: When you look at Cream she would seem like a regular girl with a regular life. Boomstick: Until the day her Mother got Kidnapped, then she got Kidnapped, though that all changed when she met Sonic the Hedgehog, Gee dosent that sound familiar. '-Weight: 26.4 Lbs' '-Height: 3'3' '-Age: 6' '-Owns a Chao named Cheese' Wiz: Turns out that kidnapping was what got Cream the dedication to save her mother. Boomstick: Even though it dosen't seem like it, get on her bad side and she will kick your butt. NATURAL ABILITIES ' '-Able to perform the Homing Attack '- Can fly for a short period of time with her ears' '- Able to access Boost Mode and the Famous Spin Dash ' '- Performs most of her attacks whith her Chao named Cheese' '- Can perform the thunder shoot and is a capable extreme gear rider ' '-Has a Spaceship that is closer to a Plane' '- Has a Hammer and Umbrella ' '-Drops an Omochao Bomb ' '- Can heal herself ' '- Distracts her opponents with a dance' Wiz: Belive it or not Cream is a capable fighter able to perform the Super Spin Dash Boomstick: Or the Boost Mode, when she reaches her Max Speed she accelerates even Faster Wiz: But most of her attacks center around her Chao named Cheese CHEESE '-Homes in on any other enemy Cream tells it to go to' '- Unlike many other Chao Cheese can hover' '- The Catylst for the Flower Festival technique' '- Can work similarly to a shield if needed ' '- Can rush rush into opponents with a move similar to the Sonic Boost ' '-Can make a Tornado' Boomstick: So wait can it die? Wiz: From our sources, no. Boomstick I'm gonna sell it on eBay because of its terrible music. Wiz: Cheese is very versatile when used right, he homes into enemies possibly faster than Sonic's Homing Attack. Boomstick: Wow and its even a shield and can perform the Flower Festival. Wiz: The Flower Festival is when Cream and the other members of Team Rose if they were her perform a dance while Cheese drops Petal damaging opponents, Then Cream gets invincibility and a shield after the invincibility. Boomstick: But she is very naive, having her make the dumbest of decision. Wiz: And despite her healing abilitie, she has terrible endurance. Boomstick: Even if she is annoying she I will never mess with her, why are all these characters so strong. Cream: Please take it easy on me. Milla Boomstick: On Team Lilac we have Lilac the Hedgehog, Carol the Echidna, and Milla the... Wiz: Basset Hound Boomstick: Milla Basset who had been tailing the pair with the intent of meeting a dragon, that Dragon is Sash Lilac MILLA BASSET Age: 10 ''' '''Height: 3'11 Weight: Around 70 lbs Minor Psychic Wiz: Despite her small demeanor she has small, but powerful Psychic abilities Boomstick: So this girl can levitate my beer to my hand that would be great Wiz: No she doesn't have psychic powers like that, it is rather that she makes objects Boomstick: Oh... well that's lame NATURAL ABILITIES AND PSYCHIC MOVES '-Can Dig underground then can come up any other place on soil' '- Flutter Jump allows her to hover for a few seconds' '- When on top of a large object she can pick it up and throw it' '- Can summon a green block to throw' '- Can make a temporary shield' '- Can create a small or large en enrgy beam in any direction' Wiz: Milla can dig underground and come back up at any other part of soil. Boomstick: She can also perform a Flutter Jump, propelling her upwards, I guess Luigi isn't the only one to learn from Yoshi. Wiz: Milla can pick up large objects including her Psychic blocks to throw at others. Boomstick: So what are they made of? Jello? Wiz: Milla can also create a temporary shield that can block any thing in front of her for a few seconds. Boomstick: And lastly is her own version of the Kamehameha. Wiz: The Shield burst is a blast of Psychic energy shot at opponents for devastating damage, the Super Shield Byrst is an even bigger and stronger version of the regular Shield Burst. Boomstick: The only problem is that if she misses she is left wide open to attack. Wiz: She also isn't very smart, sometimes entering situations she is doomed from the start, she also has very poor health, meaning she can't take too many hits before giving in. Boomstick: Whoa, Deja vu. Wiz: In the end, Milla has truly earned her place on Team Son- I mean Lilac. Milla: Are you a dragon? Lilac: Yeah! Milla: Can... can touch hair? Lilac: Huh? Milla: Oh, okay, nevermind DEATH BATTLE!! After Outcome #1 of Sonic VS Lilac Vanilla: Are you crazy Cream!?!?!? Going after the ones that killed Sonic? Cream: We can't just sit around mourning for his Death, I'm going to go and give them a piece of my Mind Vanilla: You can't do this, Tails can you get to her mind? Tails: Hmmm, she could go if she wanted Vanilla & Cream: WHAT!?! Vanilla and Tails started bickering which gave Cream the chance to sneak off Who do you think will win? Cream the Rabbit Milla Basset Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles'Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Girls Only' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Animals' themed Death BattlesCategory:GanimeCategory:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:Follow up Death Battles